A supercondenser is an ultra-high capacity energy storage device having higher capacity than a general condenser or an electrolytic condenser. An ultra-high capacity supercondenser is a power source that collects much energy and discharges high energy for several tens of seconds or a few minutes, and thus the supercondenser is a useful new-and-renewable energy storage device to fill a performance characteristic area that conventional condenser and rechargeable batteries cannot accommodate. Especially, the supercondenser shows excellent charging performance for storing new and renewable energy having output patterns that are difficult to predict.
The supercondenser is an energy storage device having advantages such as semi-permanent long lifetime, hundreds of thousands of charging and discharging cycles, operating temperature conditions of −40 to 90° C., 95 to 99% charging and discharging efficiency, and eco-friendly materials, thus the supercondenser is used as main power and auxiliary power in place of a battery. In order for the supercondenser to be used as an energy storage device, each supercondenser should be assembled as unit condensers, and the assembled unit condensers should be modularized by connecting them in series-parallel using a connector.
However, in a conventional connecting structure, a plurality of supercondensers is connected in series using a printed circuit board (PCB) for stability of charging and discharging voltage, and is connected by soldering a terminal between unit condensers. Likewise, the solder connections using PCB have some structural defects instead of safety for voltage stabilization, and cause some problems such as PCB manufacturing costs, short circuiting of connecting portions due to cold soldering, complexity of a production line, and durability degradation due to a strength member of a PCB material, outbreak of an occupational disease of soldering worker, and atmosphere environmental pollution.
Recently, to solve the above problems, although a busbar, a nut, and a washer are used as a connecting structure, when connection between the supercondenser and the busbar is unstable or fastening by the nut and the washer is not accurate in realizing a module, contact resistance and load increase, and high temperature heat is generated.
In addition, a structure wherein the busbar, the nut, and the washer are connected to each supercondenser is vulnerable to breakage due to external influence and vibration, and in a case of the busbar with many coupling and fastening assembling processes, a manufacturing process of the super capacitor module is complicated and is difficult to be standardized.
As a related art of the supercondenser, in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0093697 (published on Aug. 23, 2013) (hereinbelow, the related art), the related art provides a high-capacity super capacitor module in which size of a module may be adjusted according to amount and size of a super capacitor cell and full capacity of the super capacitor may be extended to desired size.
However, the related art provides a parallel connection of the supercondenser, but does not provide a solution for a serial connection.